LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P7/Transcript
(Outside Blake's mind, the other heroes are seen watching) Erin:..... Jack:.... Blake B:..... Ruby:.... Spot: You think they're okay in there? Izuku: I don't know... Zulu: Me either... Raynell: I'm worried... Erin: Screw this! I'm going in there to! Kyle: Wait Erin! Jack: Erin you can't! You're not a psychic like those three! Jin: Besides, they already pulled Yang and Miles in too! Erin: Well they might need my help! Maybe if I put my hand on Alex I'll go in there to! Uraraka: I don't think that'll work. Erin: Screw it, I'm trying it! Jack: Erin wait! (Erin goes and touches Alex's other hand. Her mind is then pulled into the void) Erin: Whoa. Weird. But it worked! (Erin then looks around) Erin: Hmm, kinda dark. Wonder what- ???: *Growls* GET OFF ME!!! (Erin looks to find the others struggling to hold Corrupted Blake down) Erin: Guys?? Alex: Agh come on! Jordan: He's so strong! (Jessica is seen as Blake grabs her throat) Jessica: *Choking* No...kidding! Erin: Guys??? (The group looks at Erin) Alex: Sis??? (Corrupted Blake uses this distraction to snap his free hand fingers. Suddenly a hole appears below Erin) Erin: *Looks down* Huh? *Falls* AHHH!!! All five: ERIN NO!! Corrupted Blake: HA HA!!! (Erin is seen landing in the hole) Erin: Ow! *Stands up and groans* What the heck? (Erin looks around before she sees something) Erin: Hm? (Erin sees hundreds of small baby spiders approaching her) Erin: Huh? Spiders? (Erin kneels down as the babies all stop) Erin: If this is one of those attacks that exploits fear, then Blake should know I'm not afraid of these guys anymore. (Erin puts her hand down as a few spiders crawl onto it) Erin: How're you guys doing? (The spiders look at Erin) Spiders:... Erin: Hm. Yang: *Voice* Erin! (Erin looks up to find Yang at the top of the hole) Yang: *Reaches down* Take my hand! Erin: Yang! Hold on I'm coming up! (Erin reaches up and grabs Yang's hand. Yang pulls her up) Erin: Thanks. Yang: No prob. You okay? Erin: Yeah sure. *Looks at the spider crawling around her* All right babies, fun's over. (The spiders crawl off her and back in the hole) Erin:... (The hole closes up) Yang: Gross. Erin: Eh, you get used to it when you're held captive in a spider den for almost a week. Yang: Well now you can help us with this guy. Corrupted Blake: *Growls* (Yang and Erin walk over to Blake) Corrupted Blake: AH!! Erin: So this is Blake's problem? Alex: Yeah. It's darkness he inherited from Alkorin. Apparently it's been dormant in his mind until he fought Strong. Corrupted Blake: And you'll all share his fate soon you pieces of trash! Jordan: Mind freezing him down sis? Erin: Sure. (Erin then fires ice at Blake, freezing him to the ground) Corrupted Blake: *Struggling* NO!!! (Alex's hand then glows) Corrupted Blake: !! Alex: Now then... Corrupted Blake: W-Wait, you can't do this! You can't kill me! Alex: Oh I'm not gonna kill you. Corrupted Blake: Huh? Alex: Nor am I gonna harm you in any way. (Alex holds up his hand) Alex: I'm just gonna put this on your face and suppress you into his mind forever. Corrupted Blake: *Gasp* NO PLEASE!!! Alex: Here we go! Corrupted Blake: NOOOO!!!! (Alex grabs Blake's face, causing him to vanish into a puff of golden sparkles) Alex: Here you'll remain for all eternity. Trapped in the deepest recesses of Blake's mind, unable to get out. (Alex receives no response as the void begins to fade out) Jordan: Huh? Miles: We're exiting his mind! Alex: Let's give him the good news. (The scene fades out before it returns to the heroes waking up. Blake then leaves his trance) Blake H: *Groans* My head... Alex: *Gets up* Blake H: Guys...? Jordan: Hey Blake! Blake H: Is it...over? Alex: He's gone Blake. Blake H: R-Really? Jessica: Yep He cant hurt you now. Blake H: Ooooh thank god! Erin: Man. Good thing I came in huh? Alex: Yeah. THanks for the help sis. Erin: Don't mention it. Blake H: Was it difficult? Alex: He kept trying to exploit old fears of ours. Clearly he didn't know we already got over them. Erin: He tried tossing me into a pit of spiders. Blake H: Ouch. Erin: Eh they were all babies. Jessica: Still, at least we stopped him before he infected Blake's mind for good. Blake H: Yeah... THank god. Rebecca: Excuse me? (Everyone looks at Rebecca) Rebecca: Can someone explain please? Alex:.... Erin: Ummm.... Rebecca: Well? Alex: You might wanna sit back for this one. (The scene then cuts to later on after the heroes get done explaining) Rebecca: He had a what?! Alex: A piece of darkness from Alkorin. Miles: It tried to infect him and turn him into a God of Darkness. Rebecca:.... Blake H: But it's okay now mom. They stopped it! Alex: It shouldn't cause any more problems. Rebecca: Are... Are you sure? Alex: Positive. I suppressed the personality deep into his mind. It shouldn't be able to come back. Blake H: Yeah. I trust these guys, that guy won't be coming back. (Deep inside of Blake's mind. The Corrupted Blake is seen trapped somewhere DEEP within his mind) Corrupted Blake: …. Don't.... Think for a second... This is over... I'm gonna come back. One way or another. Blake needs me. And he knows it. (Corrupted Blake reaches out) Corrupted Blake: You'll snap eventually.... And when you do...I'll be free to roam once more Hendricks...! (Corrupted Blake smirks before it returns to the real world) Rebecca: Well...as long as Blake's not hurt. Blake H: I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me. Rebecca: If you say so sweetie. Blake H: *Nods* (Rebecca goes up and hugs Blake) Rebecca: I'm just glad you're not hurt. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt Blake H: *Hugs his mom* I feel the same about you mom. Rebecca: I know you do Blake. Blake H: *Smile* Raynell: Awwww! Blake H: *Blushes in embarrassment* U-Umm... (Blake and Rebecca stop hugging) Blake H: Anyway.... Rebecca: Well, I'm gonna go make myself some food. Blake H: Okay. Rebecca: I'll leave you with your friends Blake! (Rebecca gets up and leaves the room) Blake H:.... Slimer: Nice lady! Alex: She sure is. Erin: Yep! Blake H: That's my mom alright. Spot: *Smile* Alex: Well, now that that whole mess is over with, now what do we do? Erin: Hmm... Jack: *Shrugs* Not sure. Miles: *Looks out the window* Well, it is getting late. Jessica: And I am a bit tired after all that stuff. Alex: Right. Erin; Guess we'll hit the hay. Blake H: You guys go. I'll stay out here with mom a bit longer. Alex: Alright Blake. Ruby: Have fun! (Blake nods as everyone in the room leaves) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts